


Xander

by Orizielle



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orizielle/pseuds/Orizielle
Summary: "Bonnie could sense an underlying darkness in him that she couldn't ever explain. And sometimes, she wondered if there was more to Xander than what met the eye." Xander, through Bonnie's eyes.





	Xander

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Midnight, based on L.J. Smith's version of the plot.

Bonnie remembers the first time she’d met him. He was Matt’s roommate, and he’d smiled right at her, and she’d thought he was cute. He had seemed so familiar, and she couldn’t shake off the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

He was shy and awkward, and it was so easy to fall for it, but Bonnie sometimes wondered if it was all an act. But his smile was so warm, and she found herself falling fast. His moonlight hair seemed to shine in the dark, and it made her want to touch it. It was so easy to be with him. He made her laugh, and he looked at her out of the corners of his eyes, and it was nice to be with someone who actually loved her back, for a change.

To the rest of the world, they were a perfect couple. He was always so warm, and there was a honesty in his blue eyes that sent jolts throughout her body. But sometimes, when they were alone, Bonne could sense an underlying darkness in him that she couldn’t ever explain. And sometimes, she wondered if there was more to Xander than what met the eye.

It felt good to be loved, to have someone look at her like she was the only girl in the world. He made her happy, he made her want to fly. They could sit for hours together, talking about everything under the sun, or just enjoying the silence. He told her he loved her, and though Bonnie stayed up late at night sometimes, thinking of deep black eyes and long, pale fingers on her shoulder, those secret kisses were a thing of the past, and Bonnie has finally found something real.

She could never explain why or how, but for some reason, Xander always reminded her of that white dog that always followed her home whenever she found herself sleepwalking. They both looked so lost. She couldn’t shake off that uncanny resemblance no matter how much she tried, and that scared her.

Damon didn’t trust him. And though Meredith put it down to jealousy, Bonnie didn’t think it was just because of that. She loved him with all her heart, and she knew him better than anyone else, but there was something off about Xander. She could sense it, and she guessed Damon could sense it too.


End file.
